fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eggman Empire/Badniks
Badniks 'are a series of robots created by the villainous scientist Dr. Eggman that make up the army of the 'Eggman Empire. They come in a variety of configurations and can carry out different functions depending on their individual designs. Many Badniks are modelled after animals or insects while others may appear humanoid; others still may have no particular basis for their design. Badniks have run on various fuel sources over the years. During the early years of the Sonic games and even in some newer titles, Eggman would power his Badniks using live animals he had captured. The animals would be inserted into their Badnik shells on an assembly line and would essentially become organic batteries for the machines. How long a Badnik could operate with a living creature inside its chassis is something that has never been explored within the Sonic universe. When Badniks are destroyed, the animals within are released, apparently unharmed. Eggman has also powered his Badniks using other energy sources such as regular fossil fuels and Chaos Drives, an artificial form of Chaos energy. Models Below is a list of the more frequently used types of Badniks throughout the Sonic the Hedgehog game series. Egg Pawn Egg Pawns are rotund, humanoid Badniks built in a similar likeness to Dr. Eggman himself. They are designed as a general multi-task units, from performing general labour to combat. These robots first appeared in the Sonic Heroes ''video game and have appeared in many other games since, serving as the primary foot soldiers in Eggman's army. They have been seen carrying a wide variety of tools and weapons, including lances and machine-guns, and their bodies have often been customized to suit what tasks they're assigned or the environment they operate in. Moto Bug '''Moto Bugs' are ground-based robots that resemble ladybirds, albeit ones that are unable to fly. They run on a single wheel and have cylindrical engines on both sides of their bodies. While they sport a pair of clawed forearms, Moto Bugs lack any real offensive capability and typically can only attack by charging into their targets, though there have been examples of Moto Bugs being modified with additional weaponry. In most cases, Moto Bugs have been used for reconaissance purposes. They will travel across terrain at a leisurely pace, only picking up speed if an enemy is nearby. Buzz Bomber The Buzz Bomber seems to resemble a wasp, or possibly a flying ant. Its appearance has changed on occasion, but its most common form features an indigo-coloured insectoid head and wasp-like tail connected to a black, spherical body. The body also sports a set of insectoid wings and an engine on either side that allows the robot to fly. The Buzz Bomber's tail is a rail detonator gun that fires bolts of energy and serves as its main weapon. Buzz Bombers serve the Eggman Empire as aerial seek-and-destroy units. They will fly over the land in pursuit of targets and bombard them with fire from their tail guns. Newtron The Newtron is a type of reptile-based Badnik modelled on a newt, though its abilities are more akin to a chameleon; it is capable of camouflaging itself to blend in with the surrounding environment. It uses optic camouflage to turn invisible, but when an enemy is in its sights it will reappear and attack by shooting an energy pulse from its mouth. Crabmeat The Crabmeat, as the name implies, is modelled after a crab. While real crabs are capable of thriving in water or on land, the Crabmeat robot is strictly land-based. They walk about clumsily on four spindly legs and are usually of a red colouration. Their arms sport large pincers which they use to grab or punch enemies close-up, but these pincers also conceal missiles or bombs for attacking distant targets. Sandworm Sandworms are worm-like Badniks that have long, segmented bodies. Their body segments are spherical with a dark-blue and white colouration and have spines running down each side. There are two particular variants of Sandworm. The first is highly mobile, burrowing through the ground and surfacing to lunge at a target and bite it. The second variant acts more like a gun turret; it pops up out of a hatch in the floor and takes aim at a target, firing energy bolts from the blaster inside its mouth. Orbinaut The Orbinaut is a floating ball-shaped robot that has a series of spiked orbs gravitating around it. These Badniks move in a slow patrol pattern, constantly spinning their mace balls around them and bashing any enemy that crosses their path. There is another variant of the Orbinaut that can launch its mace balls as projectiles towards an enemy. However, using its weapons in this manner leaves the Orbinaut completely vulnerable. Kiki The Kiki is a mischievous Badnik based on a monkey. They are often used as guard robots in various Eggman facilities, but at times they are allowed to run wild and cause mayhem. Typically, Kiki will dance and scamper around in the area it has been deployed. Other times it will find a high vantage point and start tossing grenades at enemies. Flapper Flappers are among the most common aerial units of the Eggman Empire. They appear similar to Egg Pawns, but they sport wings in place of their arms, have no legs and have an optic visor resembling goggles. They use the jet packs on their backs to fly while the wings allow them to maneauver. There are several different Flapper variants which can be identified by their body colour. * Red '- Standard Flappers with no additional features. Used for surveillance and janitorial service. * '''Green '- Armed with pulse cannons. * 'Neon green '- Their undersides are fitted with a laser emitter that continuously fires an electrical beam directly undeath the robot. * 'Blue '- Armed with a machine gun. * 'Yellow '- Equipped with a searchlight. If it spots an intruder, it will summon Badnik reinforcements. * 'Magenta '- Drops bombs on enemies. * 'Grey '- Will occasionally release spikes from within its body to protect itself. * 'Silver '- Armoured variant that can withstand Speed-type attacks, but can be destroyed by Power-type attacks. They can be equipped with any of the tools and weapons used by the other variants. Balkiry The '''Balkiry looks to be a cross between an eagle and a high-performance jet. The red and grey metallic body have wings on each side, a vertical stabilizer and two rotors on its back, which makes the Badnik move on medium or high speed. The head has small eyes facing front and a yellow bird beak. They have two support legs with small wheels that resemble eagles' feet. Balkiries are often deployed from Eggman airships to attack other aircraft, usually just by flying straight into them. Their wings are sharp enough so that they can rend through aircraft hulls when flying at top speed. Other times, Balkiries are used to transport supplies between different installations. Rhinotank The Rhinotank is a ground-assault Badnik based on a rhinoceros. It has a turquoise-coloured chassis with a yellow horn on its front. It runs on tank treads and is equipped with jet engines to propel it forward at rocket speed. Rhinotanks move slowly whilst on patrol, but when they catch sight of an enemy, they will activate their jets and charge towards the target and attempt to ram it. Blaster Blasters '''are tank-like Badniks that appear to be based on Hercules beetles. The earlier version of this Badnik model moved slowly across terrain and was armed with a grenade launcher on its front in place of a horn. Years later, Dr. Eggman modified the Blaster to move faster and exchanged the grenade launcher for a catapult that resembled a rhinoceros-beetle's horn. Depending on where it was stationed, the Blaster would use local objects and materials as ammunition for its catapult. Klagen The '''Klagen is a hovering Badnik based on a jellyfish. It has a dome-shaped body sporting a single eye, four small tentacles hanging beneath it, and two large tentacles that act as its arms. The arms end in large discs with spikes extending from them. Klagens serve as seek-and-seizure units, hunting down and capturing Dr. Eggman's enemies. When a target is spotted, a Klagen will hover towards it and above it, projecting a tractor beam to hold the victim while the Klagen flies off with it. Egg Hammer Egg Hammers are humanoid Badniks that closely resemble Egg Pawns, but they are much larger. Heavily armoured, slow and cumbersome, they walk around slowly while carrying huge hammers that they will use to smash their foes into the ground or send them flying with a swinging attack. The swing attack will disorient the robot, giving enemies a chance to topple them and damage them while they're down. Aero Chaser The Aero Chaser is an advanced humanoid Badnik model designed for seek-and-destroy purposes. Originally built with larger chassis' that sported even larger jet packs for flight, their design has since been toned down using the Egg Pawn chassis as a base. The Aero Chaser carries a jet pack on its back that allows it to fly at high speeds. Instead of arms, it sports triangular wings that not only allow it to maneouvre, but also carry its primary weapons. The wing tips fire powerful laser beams that the Aero Chaser will use to sweep the terrain their targets are travelling on.Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Eggman Empire